The Karaoke bar Songfics!
by xXReiRei-chanXx
Summary: A night at the bar couldn't hurt could it? Obviously it can. RIMAHIKO but everyone knows that right? :
1. nagihiko and rima

**Arissa-chan: Hi everyone! As you know this is my first chapter story for Shugo Chara with couples of Rimahiko, Kutau, Amuto and Yairi. Please review after this chapter because I can't think of a song right for Kairi, Kukai, Tadase and Utau. ENJOY**!

Chapter 1- For Your Entertainment

Rima's POV

You know what?

NO, so shut up and listen because you don't know what the fridge has been happening to me today. Fridge? Oh, I don't swear… yet.

Anyway, let me describe my friends in one word first before I get back to the topic.

_Yaya _is a RETARD. _Amu_ is an AIRHEAD. _Tadase_ is a GAYLORD. _Nagihiko_ is a PLAYBOY. _Kukai_ is an IDIOT. _Utau_ is somehow a BIATCH. Like I said I don't swear… yet._ Ikuto _is a PERVERT. Fujisaki-freak's been hanging out with Tsukiyomi because he's been smirking at me like something is going to happen… LIKE TODAY.

_-flashback-_

"Amu…"

"yea?"

" I'm freaking out"

" why?"

" Fujisaki's been staring at me like something is going to happen that I certainly despise…"

" OH, you mean like the-"

" Hi Amu-chan… Rima-chan, my it's looks like we're having a nice weather today" Fujisaki butted in.

"Uhm, Nagihiko… It's raining." Amu said. Nagihi- I MEAN- Fujisaiki- freak looked at Amu. Amu suddenly laughed like she got the message that I didn't get.

"Sorry, Rima, I can't tell you." Amu said waaay to cheerfully.

Nagihiko face palmed. I glared at him.

Something is not right here, I know it.

" Uhm, Rima-chan…"

" what?"

"Our subject right now is Science not English…" Freak.

_-end of flashback-_

And I was right! Something was not right there. Excluding the science-english incident whinch I totally curse Fujisaki Nagihiko for that. BUT RIGHT NOW, I should be cursing Yaya for her freaky sugar rush (and the rest of the guardians) that she dragged me ( literally) me to that Karaoke bar that is… I'm not sure that it is a karaoke bar because there is one stage and one singing machine, so that means you'll have to come up there and sing to everyone in the WHOLE PLACE… I think it's called a resto bar… bah whatever.

Yaya literally ran to the DJ (Wait, I think it's a disco bar!) and whispered something to his ear and handed 10 bucks to the guy. He smirked and stopped the VERY loud music.

"Yo yo yo people in the house! Seems like we got high schoolers in the place TONIGHT" everyone was like woohoo and stared at us waiting for one of us to do something.

" woah woah woah. You, yea you, girly-boy with the blue shorts come up here, No not the gay blondie! You purple headed guy come up here and show me wha'cha got." Then he played something weird.

"Hey, I'm not really sure about this… "

" Shut up and sing already!"

_So hot_

_Out the box_

_Can we pick up the pace?_

_Turn it up,_

_Heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit_

_Are you with it?_

_Baby, don't be afraid_

_I'ma hurt 'ya real good, baby_

OMIGAHD. Does this song mean what I think it does??? It makes Nagihiko sound more like a playboy.

_Let's go_

_It's my show_

_Baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz_

_That I'm gonna display_

_I told ya_

_I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name_

Seriously, what the fridge??? He's smirking!!! At me!!! I can tell because he's done it a lot of times. Then I noticed the blue headphones around his neck. Oh shoot.

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

At this part he winked and pointed at a random girl. I felt randomly pissed though…. She fainted… BIATCH.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

'_Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

I looked at Amu who was looking at Ikuto blushing. I think she got the message of the song and had dirty thoughts in her head. Ikuto noticed her looking at him. She blushed and he smirked. Then he pulled her closer to him. Utau was currently glaring at the amuto couple. Hmmm. Amuto… That's nice.

_It's alright_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby, I'm in control_

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes_

_Not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

Fujisaki was looking at me like he's begging or something. There's a message in that line that I don't understand.

_I'ma work ya 'til your totally blown_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way 'ta ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

You know what I just noticed? Fujisaki is a good singer and a good dancer…and that my heart is beating freakishly fast right now.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

'_Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

YEA RIGHT, LIKE I'D REALLY THINK YOU WERE SOFT AND SWEET OR THAT YOU'RE A FALLEN ANGEL!

_Oh oh…mmmm_

_Entertainment…_

_Oh oh…..Oh entertainment…_

_I'm here for your entertainment…_

_Oooohhh….._

_Do you like what you see?_

_Wooooaaaahhhh……_

_Let me entertain ya 'till you screeaaam_

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)_

'_Ya fallen angel swept ya off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Then it was light's out. There was a loud round of applause at the place. Then the lights was back on.

"YO YO YO THAT WAS FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO FOR YA!! Up next is a certain blondie girl who's a little bit short in size!" Everyone stared at me…

"WHAT?!"I screamed earning a bit of staring teenagers, Nagihiko walked back to us without anyone noticing. He smirked at me, but I was to freaked out to care.

"You heard me, now come up here ya cute little dollie." The DJ is trying to piss me off. I got up the microphone and the music started playing. There was a lights out for a bit the then it turned back on with a dim blue light.

_Hey_

Then I started dancing around, not crazy dancing of course.

_Shut up and let me go_

_This hurts, I tell you so_

_For the last time you will kiss my lips_

_Now shut up and let me go_

_Your jeans were once so clean_

_I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met_

I pointed at any random guy I can find but practically I ended up pointing at Fujisaki. Sigh. Life is weird.

_Now oh so easily, you're over me: _I placed my hand on my chest and looked innocent

_Gone is love :_I looked at the other side

_It's you that ought to be _I pointed at any random guy again.

_holding me _I place my hand at my chest again but this time I walked back

_I'm not containable _I acted like I'm mental at this part

_This turns up_

_It's not sustainable _Then I moved my hand to the other side like it was saying stop and I shook my head.

_I ain't freakin'_

_I ain't fakin' this_

_I ain't freakin'_

_I ain't fakin' this_

_I ain't freakin'_

_I ain't fakin' this_

_Shut up and let me go_

_Hey! hurts, what I can't show_

_For the last time you had me in bits_

_Now shut up and let me go!_

_For fear of living in regret_

_I've changed since from when we first met _

_Now oh so easily, you're over me _ Then I started skipping anywhere in the stage

_Gone is love _I stopped skipping but did the same thing I did before.

_It's me that ought to be moving on _Then I placed my hand on my chest for the third time of the song and looked mad.

_You're not adorable _Then I literally pointed at Fujisaki

_I was something unignorable _Then I looked really angry like I lost all my fan boys to Saaya

_I ain't freakin'_

_I ain't fakin' this_

_I ain't freakin'_

_I ain't fakin' this_

_I ain't freakin'_

_I ain't fakin' this_

_Shut up and let me go_

_Hey!_

_Oh, love _ My hand was on my chest FOR THE LAST TIME and I bended down real low to the ground

_Hold _Then I started to get up

_This _then I held my hand out from my chest like I'm pushing someone

_Hey_

Then the crazy dancing thing like you don't know what else to do on the stage.

_Hey_

AGAIN with the crazy dancing

_Shut up and let me go_

_This hurts, I told you so_

_For the last time you will kiss my lips_

_Now shut up and let me go_

_Hey! _

The song finally ended and I stomped my way down the stage despite the round of applause they were giving me. THAT WAS THE MOST HUMILIATING AND EMBARASSING DAY OF MY LIFE.

End of chapter

Arissa-chan: I'm sorry if Rima's song and dance was ugly! I'm not good in this! Please review I beg of you! Hanks for reading and Review!


	2. Amu and Utau

**Arissa-chan: HI again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter I uploaded and I'm making a new one right now. I still don't know what song to use on Kairi and Yaya since if forgot what it is but hey! Life is more enjoyable with more of your reviews! I'm so hyped up about writing this chapter I could barely sleep! I'm thinking of duets and groupees and an all out confessions of my favorite couples! Today, Kairi randomly appears in the bar but that all I'm spoiling you! I don't think anyone even bothers to read this author note crap…. -.-' ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: 3… Time to go Britney!

Rima's POV

Ok I'm gonna get this straight. The DJ made Fujisaki-weirdo sing a VERY perverted song that was sung by a gay man and made me sing a very weird and complicated that totally humiliated me to the whole wide world and now he's making Amu sing 3!!! BY BRITNEY SPEARS!!! Now, our favorite (not exactly THE favorite) cat ears-cosplay -hentai-nekomimi is now smirking at our strawberry haired BEST friend.

Whoop de freakin doo. Life is so freakin weird.

So the songs starting and life just couldn't get any freaky-er.

…

I think it just did… I deserve to swear now. BECAUSE AMU JUST GOT A FREAKIN HAT OUT OF FREAKIN NOWHERE (A/N: Uhm… Hi people just so you know before you definitely hate me for this, Im going to follow xAmuIkuto's dance in 3 in hard to get. I absolutely love the dance she wrote in it for Amu and I'm definitely no good in these things so I'm kinda, gonna copy most of the stuff in that chapter. I'M SO SORRY!!!)

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves…oh  
Countin'_

So she was lightly dancing with the mic in my right hand, making some head twists. The only thing that I was thankful for here was that there wasn't a pole. In the end of this part, she threw off the school coat to the side somewhere.

_Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it's alright  
What do you say?_

At the beginning of this verse, she played around with the weird hat. It was covering her face – luckily for her.

_Merrier the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twister on the floor  
What do you say?_

She didn't do anything special. Just some hip twists, hair flipping and stuff.

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!_

Now, this time, she did slow motion stuff since this part in the song was slow motion-ish. she made slow head twists and slow hip twists. Her hands curled up in balls and went all the way to the right side, her left arm stopping right where her right shoulder is and her right arm extending how much it could. Then she did it over again but only the opposite; the other side and the lengths of the two arms switching.

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves …oh  
Countin'_

She slid my hand across the rim of the black had and threw it to the crowd when she sang the word _3_. And what shocked me the most is that it landed on Ikuto's head. Ironic, huh? Anyways, when she sang _Got on eighty degrees_, her right leg went up in the air and then around to the right side again. Later when she sang _Getting' down with 3P_, she squatted all the way down to the floor, her butt lightly touching it, and then shot back up. And, lastly, she pushed her hand in front of her, all 5 fingers up when she sang _Countin'_.

_Three is a charm  
Two is not the same  
I don't see the harm  
So are you game?_

At the first line she sang in this verse, she held up 3 fingers, her body slightly going up and down to the beat of the song. Then the second line of the verse she held up 2 fingers, shaking her head. At the third line, she cocked her head to the right and brought her hands to both sides of my body, looking like she was weighing two objects with her palm open. And then she buckled her knees inward. And at the last line she pointed to the crowd.

_Lets' make a team  
Make 'em say my name  
Lovin' the extreme  
Now are you game?_

When she sang, _Let's make a team_, her hands gestured around her. And then when she sang, _Make 'em say my name_, she placed both of her hands in front of her chest, hands closed, and when she chest pointed out, the two arms would repel from each other. she did that each time to the beat until that verse ended.

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!_

For this bridge again, she repeated what she did before. Hey, I'm glad she wanted to make this end faster. The quicker the better.

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P_

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves …oh  
Countin'_

She did the same thing here as what she did before; it makes it simpler, right? Why didn't I think of that?

_Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it's alright  
What do you say?_

She pointed to any guy in the room, and unexpectedly, her hand pointed to Ikuto. She jerked her hand back and cocked her head to the right side in a question-way form.

_Merrier the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twister on the floor  
What do you say?_

Her right hand pointed to various boys in the room – yes, Ikuto was one of them, unfortunately for her. When she sang _Triple_, her hand held up three fingers. For, _Twister on the floor_, She was on her knees and her head came out, as well as her shoulders, and she did this sorta wave thing that brought her head and shoulders back. For, _What do you say?_, her head swayed to the right and then the left, her shoulders in suit.

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!_

Again, she repeated what she did last time.

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves …oh  
Countin'_

Same thing as last time. Easier, y'know?

_Three is a charm  
Two is not the same  
I don't see the harm  
So are you game?_

_Lets' make a team  
Make 'em say my name  
Lovin' the extreme  
Now are you game?_

_Are - you in  
Livin' in sin is the new thing  
Are - you in  
I am countin'!_

_1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P  
Everybody loves …oh_

For these whole verses, she did the same as usual. Well, as before.

_What we do is innocent  
Just for fun and nothin' meant  
If you don't like the company  
Let's just do it you and me  
You and me...  
Or three....  
Or four....  
- On the floor!_

For the word _innocent_, she made an innocent face, her head cocked to the left this time. For the line, _Just for fun and nothin' meant_, she put on a cute face and made her hands do the things a cat or kitty does; where their paws are out and they make it go up and down in a cute way. Only for her, she used her hands and they were balled up. For _company_, she again gestured around her and then for _you and me_, she pointed to a guy – and guess who it was? Ikuto. – and then to herself.

At the end of this verse, she made it look like she punched the crowd. Pretty awkward for this song but I bet she couldn't think of anything else. Not my fault… Ok it is, she was put on the spot.

_Everybody loves …oh_

For the _oh_ part, she looked like she was…moaning. And this made Ikuto smirk even more which ticked me off greatly because I think he's going to molest Amu... Grr.

_What we do is innocent  
Just for fun and nothin' meant  
If you don't like the company  
Let's just do it you and me  
You and me...  
Or three....  
Or four....  
- On the floor!_

She repeated everything else but this time in the ending, she went on all fours on the floor and cocked her head to the right side, a sly smirk on her face. The lights then all turned off, leaving the room black.

"MAN, that was SEXY! Give it up for Hinamori Amu!!!" Then there was a huge round of applause. Very good Amu, very good.

Amu came back to us blushing. I randomly kicked Ikuto on the shin.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" He yelled at me.

"I dunno I just feel like it… or maybe to snap you out of your VERY dirty thoughts." I said to him like he didn't get the obvious.

"If you felt like it you could have just kicked girly-boy over there." He said pointing Nagihiko. Very good idea Ikuto!

"Hah what?" Purplehead said not knowing what's I did what I always wanted to do best. I kicked him on the shin, HARDER.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" cranky much?

"Ikuto told me to do it." I said accusing Ikuto. Ikuto did the most wonderful thing us NORMAL humans would do if something stupid was happening. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the magic of face palm.

" Okay everyone time this party started! Welcome the most famous idol in Japan! The one and only HOSHINA UTAU!!!" Then everyone applauded loudly with the 'wooho' s and the the 'oh yeah!' s.

Utau just easily went to the stage like its natural and Normal. NATURAL AND NORMAL FOR HER! She's an idol!

When she got on stage she spread her legs a little than the music she started dancing it was so fast I can't describe it. When the first verse started she brought the mic coolly.

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17_

_Don't matter if I step on the scene_

_Or sneak away to the Philippines_

_They still gon' put pictures of my derrière in the magazine_

_You want a piece of me?_

_You want a piece of me..._

_I'm Miss bad media karma_

_Another day another drama_

_Guess I can't see the harm_

_In working and being a mama_

_And with a kid on my arm_

_I'm still an exceptional earner_

_And you want a piece of me_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'_

_Tryin' and pissin' me off_

_Well get in line with the paparazzi_

_Who's flippin' me off_

_Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc _

_End up settlin' in court _

_Now are you sure you want a piece of me? _

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for slippin' on the streets'_

_When getting the groceries, now for real.._

_Are you kidding me?_

_No wonder there's panic in the industry _

_I mean please, do you want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17_

_Don't matter if I step on the scene_

_Or sneak away to the Philippines_

_They still gon' put pictures of my derrière in the magazine_

_You want a piece of me?_

_You want a piece, piece of me..._

_You want a piece of me?_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_

_You want a piece of me_

_Piece of me, me, me..._

_You want a piece of me_

_Me_

I only heard the whole song but I didn't see what she was doing and I have Top three reasons why I didn't.

The crowd was too big and hey kept on jumping.

I was- as you know- too short to be able to see what was happening

I fell asleep.

End of Chapter

Arissa-chan: Don't hate me for this chapter okay? First off its because I can't think anything for Amu's dance so I copied it off from xAmuIkuto's Hard to get chapter 26 and for Utau because I was too tired with changing and the typing and stuff… PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. NAGIHIKO AND RIMA DUET!

Arissa-chan: Well, what do you know… I continued this story after all. Oh goddamn it, TO HELL WITH ALL THOS POLITENESS CRAP AND THOS –CHAN's AND SHIT! I'm not even Japanese nor do I reach the height of a five footer. Ok, I'm awesome and cool… Breathe in breathe out- OH SCREW THIS, ON WITH THE STORY!

Rima's POV 

I finally woke up and guess what?

I'm in Fujisaki Freaking Nagihiko's house! YEAH! Just like one of those mushy fanfictions or shoujo mangas that just proves the main guy character is gay and that the main girl character ( or the back- ups) is totally useless!

Oh to hell with life.

And guess what?

GUESS AGAIN FREAKZZZZ.

We are going back to that pathetic excuse of a disco bar BECAUSE of the one and only- Hoshina Utau. Bet you thought that was Yaya didn't you?

XDDDD .

Anyway, Utau wanted ALL of us to go back there because not everyone got 'the chance' to sing, I fell asleep when it was her turn, my song sounded like crap and I needed to 'improvise' ( Oh fuck you Utau, yea, FUCK YOU) , she wanted Ikuto to sing, and something interesting might happen today. So she says.

I swear I'm gonna lock her up in the closet with ONLY cold water and snacks that totally destroys your voice.

I learned in music class to _never _ drink cold water before singing because:

Number 1: It will make you sound worse than crap.

Number 2: You'll gain weight. ( A/N: I don't think this is real though, my mom told me lots of stuff that was totally NOT real and this was one of them.)

Number 3: I dunno you just sound like the combination of a crappy singer and a singer with LBM or some deficating disorder.

BACK TO THE MAIN FREAKIN TOPIC.

My dear (*barf*) Jerkisaki Freakihiko explained to me 'nicely' of what happened and I 'nicely' responded with a smile and understanding.

…

I lied.

I threw a shoe at him after he was done and I was yelling 'Of all classmates I have to sleep with you!' and then Amu had to come in and misunderstand the whole thing.

She. Thinks. I'm. NOT. Virgin. And. I. Lost. It. To. Nerdisaki. Fagihiko.

And she said that whole thing INFRONT of him.

…

…

…

I swear if she thinks I'm pregnant, she's going to a world of pain and suffering, a.k.a Hell.

And again, BACK TO THE MAIN TOPIC.

Barney died this morning, I killed him with a butcher knife!

THAT'S NOT THE MAIN TOPIC.

_Awwww but Rima-chan, you always change topic! I bet you don't even know what the main topic is!_

Are you my conscience because if you are, I cross my heart , hope to die, that I'm gonna-

_Rima-chan this is Nagihiko._

What the fuck are you doing in my head? Get out, NOW.

_Fine, fine. No need to swear._

Then complete silence.

…

…

…

THAT WAS SO RANDOM.

Holy shit it's 7:30 am!

I'm in the classroom…

Yey, I'm early! *happy dance*

"Rima-chan, Utau says that in dismissal she's going to pick us up so none of us will run off." HE said.

Way to ruin the moment Jerkisaki Freakihiko.

" I swear that woman is keeping me in Eternal Damnation." I muttered. I started keeping my stuff under my desk and walked to the side of the classroom. Then I shoved my bag to my locker which epicly did NOT fit.

"Nee Rima-chan I never knew you were so interested in Lady Gaga or Kesha OR Adam Lambert… and make up… woah, MAKE UP?!" Guess I know what Fujisaki's getting me for my birthday.

" Shut the hell up Fujisaki. You have no right to judge a girl if you've never been one." I snapped.

Then he tensed up. . Hehehehehe I lurv Bloo in Foster's home of Imaginary Friends.

~After class… Recess duh!~

I HATE NIKAIDOU AND ALGEBRA.

I dozed off in Math.

YES, I fell asleep like Amu does in History.

Then when 'Yuu-san~' woke me up, I friggin fell off my chair. OFF, my precious pillow.

Wait a minute…

_-Flashbacks are Beautiful!-_

"_Mashiro-san I know you like sleeping and such but would you please let go of Fujisaki's arm so he may answer my question?"_

" _He always answers all your damned questions." I muttered half-asleep. Then I noticed something…_

_My eyes shot open and THEN I fell off my chair._

_As always, everyone laughed._

_I muttered some swear words before going back to my seat._

_Then I saw a not on my table._

' _Rima-chan, just telling you before you start grabbing me by the collar and yell at me. I was about to wake you up from sleeping when you grabbed my arm. YOU grabbed MY arm. I tried to pull it back but you wouldn't let go I had no choice but to stay in the akward position I was in until Nikaidou sensei noticed._

_Your loving enemy,_

_Fujisaki Nagihiko_

_P.S. Don't kill me later kay'? Cuz if you do I'll tell Amu about "THE INCIDENT". Bye-bye ;).'_

_He's ._

_-End of ze beautiful flashback-_

DAMN YOU AND YOUR LONG EXPERIENCE OF BLACKMAILING FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO.

I ran to the cafeteria and went to hug Amu.

I thought that person is Amu.

"Awwww, Rima-chan I never knew you felt this way about me!" HE laughed.

"AW COME ON THIS ISN'T THE TIME THAT YOU SHOULD MAKE MY LIFE TO SOME GODDAMNED LOVEY-DOVEY FANFICTION-slash- SHOUJO MANGA GOD!" I yelled receiving stares at people.

"Whatcha' lookin at Punk?!" I glared at them. Then they nervously went back doing there stuff.

Bleh.

I'm .

" ohohohohohoho, make way for ze one and only beautiful-"

"Mashiro Rima" I butted in. Fujisaki snickered.

" YAMABUKI SAAYA!!!" Then someone in the canteen screamed.

" AS IF YOU'RE PRETTY! I'D RATHER MARRY THE DOG'S ASS THAN SPENDING MY ENTIRE LIFE WITH YOU!" Everyone laughed.

I looked around the place while Saaya sobbed about her pathetic life.

I finally knew who it was.

What the hell is that catnip-eating-hentai-cosplaying-pervert doing here?!

"AMU YOUR CAT-GUY BOYFRIEND IS HERE!!!" Stares.

" Fuck off." Back to the usual stuff.

"Rimaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it!!! Tadase might knooooooooowwww!!!" Amu said.

Too Late.

He's here.

" TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!"

The kiddy-gay-king express has arrived.

Sigh.

!!!! (A/N: My beautiful excuse of a lunch bell! Lulz.)

"AW COME ON I HAVEN'T EVEN EATEN YET!!!" I yelled to the bell. Then I glared at Nagihiko which I am surprisingly still hugging to. I let go of him and grabbed his hand.

" YOU'RE TREATING ME LUNCH!" Then I dragged him to the next class.

~ Lunch! ~

" I want Spaghetti with meatballs." I said to him pointing to that delicious long lines bathed in tomato sauce and topped with cheese.

Drool.

Shit I'm drooling.

" Is that all Rima-chan?"

"I want Iced Tea."

Then he payed the cashier person.

Did I mention that we were teenagers that are 16 yrs. Olds and that our cashier person is 18 and that she is flirting with Nagihiko? And that I have a really murderous aura? The cashier person saw me and stopped. She was shaking when she gave back the change.

Hehehehe.

…

WHAT THE HECK?!  
Since when did I care if someone flirted with Nagihiko?

AND SINCE WHEN DO I CALL HIM NAGIHIKO?!

I felt my face going hot. I can tell I was red.

The next thing I did was that I got my brush and took off my head band.

I brushed my hair to the front covering my whole face.

" Rima-chan here's your food- " he saw me in that state. "- is there something wrong?"

"Yes- I mean- Nope. Why do you ask Nagihiko?" He's eyes widened.

Shit.

I called him by his first name.

When we went do the table with the guardians –and Ikuto harassing Amu and Tadase glaring at him.

I sat next to Yaya and Nagi-FUJISAKI next to me.

I opened some of the 'hair' covering my mouth.

Then I started eating my spaghetti.

Sadly Nagihiko got my comb and started combing my hair properly.

" What the hell are you doing?!" Then he saw my red face.

He smirked. Noooooooooooooooooooooo. I'm ruuuiiinnneeed!!!

"Aw Rima- chan is bluusshiinngg!" He said leaning to me.

I leaned back and hit Yaya. SHE WAS ASLEEP. NOOOOOOO.

"S-shut up!" I place my hand on his face hoping to push him away. I guess I was no match for a basketball captain.

"-And stuttering!" He said. His smirk becoming a grin.

I learned my lesson.

NEVER LET FUJISAKI TREAT YOU TO ANYTHING AGAIN!

But I could use a parfait.

~ Later on in dissmissal~

" Okay hop on we're going to The Disco Bar!" Utau said sitting on the driver's seat.

Eventually. that was the name of the bar, I was just too much of a blonde to notice that.

When we went inside, we were in shock.

Someone from Seiyo beat us there.

She was no other than-

"Kotone Ooka?!"

_(It's Britney bitch)_

Woah. I definitely I did not see this coming.

_(I see you...)_

She pointed at us.

_(And I just want to dance with you)_

Kotone Ooka was our class's most clumsiest, weirdest, most annoying classmate.

She CAN'T DANCE in our Music too. We never heard her sing.

We can BARELY hear her sing.

_[Laugh]_

_Every time they turn the lights down_

_Just want to go that extra mile for you_

_You public display of affection_

_Feels like no one else in the room (but you)_

I don't know what to say. I'm just so shocked. She's really good at dancing-and singing. She's not tripping at her own two feet and she's really confident while singing.

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')_

_We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')_

_Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin'_

_They keep watching (They keep watching)_

_Keep watching_

She was staring at us while 'dancing'. She smirked.

I looked at Nagihiko. He was just as shocked as I am.

_Feels like the crowd is saying_

The whole place was cheering.

" Give it up for the Queen of the bar!" The DJ said.

Wait…

QUEEN OF THE BAR?!

_Gimme, Gimme more_

_Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme more_

_Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme more_

_Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme more_

_Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More_

I feel like my last song here was completely like a total crapshit like what Utau just said. I swear this- this girl is a secret popstar!

_A center of attention (Can you feel them?)_

She was looking at me, her gaze shifted to Nagihiko and back to me. She grinned.

_Even when we're up against the wall_

_You've got me in a crazy position (yeah)_

I remembered what happened during lunch. She was the person after me at the line. She tripped and her lunch scattered in the lunchroom but she saw the moment between me and Nagihiko.

_If you're on a mission (uh-uh)_

_You got my permission (oh)_

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on rockin')_

_We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Oh ah ha)_

_Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin'_

_They keep watching (They keep watching)_

_Keep watching_

I respect this girl now. Heck she's even better than the real Britney Spears! Seems like she can challenge Utau anytime!

_Feel's like the crowd is saying:_

_Gimme, Gimme more_

_Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme more_

_Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme more_

_Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme more_

_Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More_

_(I just can't control myself)_

Then I remembered that there was a rumor in school. That she was faking everything she's doing. They said someone witnessed her going on stage in this bar other than us.

_(Woah!)_

He's name was Masahiro Kanata. He was keeping an eye at her in school but gave up when Kotone didn't make any unusual things.

_(Do you want more?)_

I also heard that she likes him. A LOT.

_(Well We'll Give 'em More)_

But she doesn't seem desperate like Saaya. She's more like a keep it to herself.

_(Ow)_

She's really good at faking things. Faking that she's bad at dancing and singing.

_Gimme, Gimme more_

_Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More (Gimme more)_

_Gimme, Gimme more_

_Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More (Oh woah oh!)_

_Gimme, Gimme more_

_Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme more (Gimme more, yeah)_

_Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More_

_Give me more, give me more_

_Give me more, give me more babe (Danja Danja, Danj)_

_I just want more!_

_Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme_

_Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme_

_Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme_

_Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme,_

_Gimme, Gimme_

_[Danja]:_

_Bet you didn't see this one comin_

_The incredible ligo_

_The legendary Ms. Britney Spears_

_And the unstoppable Danja_

_You're gonna have to remove me_

_Cause I ain't goin nowhere_

The DJ sang Danja's part.

When she walked off the stage she tripped and fell. I guess she really is just clumsy.

She smirked at me and Nagi.

She walked to the DJ. Her short black hair swished as she walked. Her brown eyes brightened when she reached the DJ. She seductively whispered to the DJ's ear.

" OK We got a request! The queen of the bar wants uhh-" she whispered in his ear again "- Fujisaki Nagihiko and Mashiro Rima do do a duet! But I think that Nagihiko guy gonna sing mostly…"

She grinned at us. That girl is a BITCH.

We walked on stage then I started to sing my part (A/N: Just not to let you be confused. Rima's is _underlined_ and Nagihiko's is just _italic _if both ofthem it's _**Bold, Italic, Underlined.**_)

_[Chorus]  
Wha- wha- what did she say  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did_

We were holding hands. But I stepped backward enough for our hands to raise.

_**  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
**__Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_

Then I forcedly let go.

I acted as if I was really pissed at Nagihiko. Well, I was pissed… AT OOKA!

_[Verse 1]  
I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else  
So, no I know I should of treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever_

I blushed. He was acting like he really wanted my forgiveness. He was holding arm when I acted like I was going to go away from him.

_  
[Hook]  
So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl  
_

He held me and forced me to look at him. I looked into his eyes. He was… sincere…  
Then I started sing my part.

_  
[Chorus]  
__Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?_

I pushed him away and he followed me like a puppy. With those eyes.

_  
Well of course you did_

Then I looked at him 'angrily'.

_  
Mmmm whatcha say,_

I stared at him.

_(whatcha say)_

He looked at the audience and back at me. The whole place was silent except both of us.

_  
__Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did_

I shooked my head and I let fake tears fall.

_  
__Mmmm whatcha say,__ (whatcha say)  
__Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say__  
_

We did what we just did again. What? I just want this over with.

_  
[Verse 2]  
How, could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
And ooh, when I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you we're meant to be together  
_

He acted like he was really pissed at himself when he turned his back at me. Even I was shocked.

_  
[Hook]  
So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man_

He looked at me with pleading eyes and held my hand.

_  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl  
_

He brought it close to his chest.

_  
__[Chorus]  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did_

I stepped far way from him.

_  
__Mmmm whatcha say__, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
__Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_

I tried to get my hand free, but his grip tightened.

_  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?__  
__Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say,__ (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
__Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say__  
_

I glared at him.

_  
[Verse 3]  
Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right, girl  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right_

[Hook]  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do

His grip became loose then he let my hand go. My eyes softened. I looked at his face.

_  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
_

He walked away from me but not too far. He raised his hands like this place was gonna grow a mansion just for the both of us.

_So baby watcha say! _

Then he looked at me reaching for my hand.

_  
[__Chorus]  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
_

I didn't reach out I turned away instead.

_**Well of course you did**_

Then I looked at him curiously.

_  
Mmmm whatcha say,__ (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
__Mmmm that it's all for the best?_

I reached out for his hand and he did the same.

_  
__**Of course it is**_

He brought me close to him

_  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
_

He hugged me sincerely and I hugged back.

_**Well of course you did**__  
_

We stayed like that until the final line.

_Mmmm whatcha say,__ (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
__Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?_

I pushed him away and walked off the stage, leaving him there. The lights dimmed and he followed soon, after.

The place erupted with a big round of applause.

I have to admit.

I feel like we've been lovers for a long time after that song.

END OF CHAPTER

Author's notes

Arissa-chan: Wow, I liked this chapter. It was the longest I ever typed! 14 PAGES MAN, 14 PAGES!!!

Hahahahaha spry just got a bit excited. After writing this one, the first 2 chapters felt like crap and was really bad. So uhm… REVIEW!

*****

Press

****

That

***

Green

**

Button!

*

|  
V


	4. Kotone's Xegg and Masahiro's a Bastard

Arissa-chan: Oh my, I haven't updated in looong time. I dunno like… 3 months or more? Oh well, what's important is that updated right? WRONG. I'm currently running out of ideas and there might be a chance that this story will be on HIATUS. So for chapter 5 Imma have to ask you readers a favor ( or might be for the rest of the chapters too…). If you can send me documents for chapter 5 with of course at least 2 songs in one chapter. So like, I'm gonna choose one of your documents ( if I even get any) to be that chapter. So Enjoy the story and I don't own shugo chara.

Rima's POV

We all know that Kotone Ooka is a demon in disguise but did I mention she's practically hiding behind me right now?

Well, her 'beloved' Masahiro Kanata just came into the bar and I tell you, suspicion was written all over his face.

" I told you Rima-chan that was just a damn rumor" She hissed, "I just don't want to have my cover blown D:"

Riiiiiiiiiiight.

"By the way Kotone-chan, why are you hiding your talent? I mean you were really good-" not to mention awesome "- in singing and dancing!" Amu asked at the now crouching-behind-my-back-girl. Can't she just hide behind Ikuto? I tell you I'm very well offended by this.

" Why I'm hiding it?" Kotone thought for a while " Hmm, maybe I just had no fun and pretended to be an idiot this past years but hey, I was bored. Now please let me loose my dignity and hide me behind this girl who's shorter than me." Everyone sweat dropped.

" Since you pissed me off, I'm going to drag your but there upstage and force you to sing. But if you will not do your punishment by this 'short girl'-"my left eye twitched "-you will get the most homework you ever got in your life, like for example. Hmm, let's see… How about, 500 pages about the WW2 including the history of Hitler?" The girl behind me shivered from the threat.

The girl stood up and walked slowly to the stage. Masahiro's eyes found her slouching body. He got something from his bag and got a Video camera.

…

…

…

Oh shit.

Kotone is so BUSTED.

"DJ hit it!" She snapped her fingers. I looked at her, who looked pretty damn confident.

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up_

I looked at Masahiro. He was looking at his videocam like he won a prize. People really must've thought he was crazy to think Kotone can do all those things.  
_  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it_

I can't take it. Kotone must really have her reasons to keep that a secret and this guy's just gonna spill it. It was like… how I wanted to keep my love for comedy a secret.  
_  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

I stared at my feet not knowing what to do. I looked at Ooka onstage. She looked pretty fine for normal eyes. But for me and Fujisaki's eyes, she was dead nervous. It was obvious that she didn't want her deepest darkest secret be posted on Youtube. Or worse Facebook.

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough_

Kotone was sweating really hard. She stole glances at Masahiro (who didn't seem to notice it) and at me.  
_  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

Dammit. This was all my fault. I forced her to go onstage risking her most precious secret without even caring. I know, what's so bad about people finally finding out that you were just faking to be bad at these stuff. It's a good thing that it'll spread, student at Seiyo will finally treat you like a normal person. You do know that I'm speaking in you point of view here, right?

_  
Tonight  
I'mma let you be the captain  
Tonight  
I'mma let you do your thing, yeah_

Eventually, Ooka just wants it that way. I may not know the reason… yet ( I'm going to force it out of her after this so just shut the hell up). But I can tell something happened. Something humiliating and maybe Embarassing.  
_  
Tonight  
I'mma let you be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe_

I was about to walk to Masahiro until Fujisaki stood infront of me with a hand stopping me.

"Don't worry, I'll do it. I still have things to settle with that guy." Nagi-Fujisaki said and winked at me. I blushed. He smirked. " J-just, JUST DO IT ALREADY FUJISAKI!" I yelled, blushing like a lovesick shoujo manga idiot.

"Alright, alright." He chuckled. Then his face turned into a serious one that it scared me.

_Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me_

I looked at Kotone with a worried expression. The look in her eyes… I saw a tear fall at the side of her cheek. But she kept singing so happily that it seemed like it was tears of joy. No. She's crying tears of desperation._  
_God. If only I can stop this but if I stop this now. You'll just be further embarrassed.

_Tonight  
I'mma give it to you harder  
Tonight  
I'mma turn your body out  
Relax  
Let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it  
I need it  
And I'mma put it down  
_

I looked at Fujisaki. He was still pushing the crowd away like a helpless child looking for his mommy. I sweat dropped._  
_

Nagihiko's POV_  
_

God, the crowd's making it hard to go to him. Oh well. It's better than nothing.

_Buckle up  
I'mma give it to you stronger  
Hands up  
We can go a little longer  
Tonight  
I'mma get a little crazy  
Get a little crazy, baby_

Masahiro was smirking while recording the whole thing. God. It didn't JUST look like he won a freaking damn prize. It was like this was going to make Kotone's reputation worse than before. I see. I understand it now.__

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

People at Seiyo don't really like liars or plastic people. And because of Kotone's faking, (in group works In Music, PE and HE) some people's grades went down. She's gonna go through worse than what she have before.__

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me  


My deepest apologies, Kotone. But I'm going to have to cause a little bit.__

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

"Excuse me, aren't you Masahiro Kanata?" His head snapped back to reality and he looked at me.

"Ah, Nagihiko-senpai. What are you-"

"Hmm, you seem to be video taping Kotone-chan's talent here. But what would you like to do with the video?" I asked him.

" Simple, I'm going to expose it to the whole school. As proof that I'm not crazy nor do I like her, I mean come on. She's crazy. She ruined my life." He told me, " Besides, it's not like it's gonna hurt anyone-" I looked at him with disgust.

"Proof?" I asked him. He nodded.

"You do know that this will make Kotone-chan's life worse than before, right?"

" And I care why?"__

" Well, that's surprising."

"What's surprising?"

" I never knew that you were one big son-of-a-bit-"

Masahiro punched me before I could finish what I was going to say.

Everything stopped. Kotone singing, the music, the noise.

All the attention went to the both of us.

" WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?!"

" Simple, I called a big son-of-a-bitch."

"I dare you to say that again." He said glaring at me. A crowd formed around us.

" I dare you? I never knew you were gay Masahiro." A girl's voice said behind me. I looked at her. It was Rima.

" Shut up you Bitch!" He said.

"I tell you to say that again in front of me." I asked him, with my eyes behind my bangs.

He smirked.

" I said 'Shut up you Bi-'" I punched him before he can finish his sentence.

" Don't you ever call Rima-chan a 'Bitch' ever again." I glared at him.

" What now? Protecting two bitches at a time Fujisaki?" He grinned a taunting grin, " But I guess Mashiro isn't really a bitch. She's just an ice queen. But Kotone? No, she's a bitch. A lying, plastic bitch who's singing better yet dancing. Is worse than a drowning worm."

I was about to give him another punch when Rhythm said something.

" Nagi! I sense an x-egg!" Then we heard a loud 'thud'.

"Useless…"

We looked at the stage.

My eyes widened.

Kotone was unconscious on the ground with an x-character flying above her.

End of Chapter 

Arissa-chan: SO SHORT! I am not satisfied. But I wanted to try leaving a REAL cliffhanger =)). Oh well. Review-OMIGAWD! Did you hear Shugo Chara Encore Chapter 2 was allllllll about Rimahiko? ZOMG. I squealed with happiness when I found out about it. I read the raw version how many weeks ago and OMG I loved it. Even if I didn't understand shit of what they were saying XD. The very next day I read the English version the very next day w. Oh yea, read the manga Dengeki Daisy in It's awesome! It might seem lolicon-ish but hey. It's awesome X3. Once again please review.

*That*

*Button*

*is*

*awesome*

V


End file.
